


Castiel's Fall

by vintagesam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagesam/pseuds/vintagesam
Summary: A poem I worked on for about 2 weeks. It took me a while to get it how I wanted it, but I'm very happy with the outcome.





	Castiel's Fall

I fell at 60 miles per hour,  
on a back road  
in the middle of nowhere.

I fell while they slept  
in cheap motels,  
in small towns.

I fell while they bled,  
weary from a long battle  
within a longer war.

I fell while they hid  
behind priest’s collars,  
and fake IDs.

I fell while they ran  
from past love  
and past hurt.

I fell while they cried  
for themselves;  
for who they lost.

I fell while they hunted  
to protect a world  
that doesn’t know their names.

I fell when I joined them  
with their own mission,  
ignoring what I thought was my own.

I landed with my brothers  
in the back of an old car  
we call home.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr [@vintagesam](https://vintagesam.tumblr.com)!


End file.
